2018 Brickyard 400
| Fulldate = | Year = 2018 | Race_No = 26 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Indianapolis Motor Speedway in Speedway, Indiana | Course_mi = 2.5 | Course_km = 4 | Distance_laps = 160 | Distance_mi = 400 | Distance_km = 640 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Kyle Busch | Pole_Team = Joe Gibbs Racing | Pole_Time = N/A | Most_Driver = Clint Bowyer Denny Hamlin | Most_Team = Stewart-Haas Racing Joe Gibbs Racing | Most_laps = 37 | Car = 2 | First_Driver = Brad Keselowski | First_Team = Team Penske | Network = NBCSN | Announcers = Rick Allen, Steve Letarte (booth), Mike Bagley (Turn 2), Dale Earnhardt Jr. (Turn 3), Jeff Burton (Turn 4) | Ratings = | Radio = IndyCar Radio Network | Booth_Ann = Doug Rice, Pat Patterson and Jeff Hammond | Turn_Ann = Mark Jaynes (1), Nick Yeoman (2), Jake Query (3) and Chris Denari (4) }} The 2018 Brickyard 400, branded as Big Machine Vodka 400 at the Brickyard, is a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race held on September 10, 2018 at Indianapolis Motor Speedway in Speedway, Indiana. It is the 25th running of the Brickyard 400. Contested over 160 laps on the speedway, it was the 26th race of the 2018 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season, and the final race of the regular season before the playoffs. The race was notable for being the first time in NASCAR's modern era (since 1973) that all track activity prior to the race was cancelled by rain and for the race itself to be delayed to Monday, where it was won by Brad Keselowski's Team Penske Ford. Report Background , the track where the race will be held.]] The Indianapolis Motor Speedway, located in Speedway, Indiana, (an enclave suburb of Indianapolis) in the United States, is the home of the Indianapolis 500 and the Brickyard 400. It is located on the corner of 16th Street and Georgetown Road, approximately west of Downtown Indianapolis. Constructed in 1909, it is the original speedway, the first racing facility so named. It has a permanent seating capacity estimated at 235,000 with infield seating raising capacity to an approximate 400,000. It is the highest-capacity sports venue in the world. Considered relatively flat by American standards, the track is a , nearly rectangular oval with dimensions that have remained essentially unchanged since its inception: four turns, two straightaways between the fourth and first turns and the second and third turns, and two short straightaways – termed "short chutes" – between the first and second, and third and fourth turns. Entry list Notes * Regan Smith replaced Kasey Kahne in the No. 95 Leavine Family Racing Chevrolet after the latter stood down due to an ongoing hydration issue that came to a head at the Southern 500 the weekend prior. Practice Both practice session for Saturday were cancelled due to rain. Qualifying Qualifying for Saturday was cancelled due to rain and Kyle Busch, the point leader, was awarded the pole as a result. Starting Lineup Race Stage 1 Martin Truex Jr.(78) and his crew got the word last week the Furniture Row Racing team would not compete in 2019. Team owner Barnie Visser said the team lost its sponsorship and he would put no more of his personal money into the effort. Truex Jr. became the first driver out of the race when his left front brake rotor came apart. Flying parts hit the underside of the hood, destroying the left side. If there had been practice laps it’s possible Truex Jr. would have sensed something wrong and the issue might have been repaired. Bowyer passed Kurt Busch 5 laps before the end of Stage 1. He held off Busch for the Stage win and the playoff point that goes with it. Stage 2 Just after going back to green flag racing, Bubba Wallace lost his brakes going into Turn 3. He turned the car into the grass to scrub off speed and then spun back onto the track at the exit of Turn 3. David Starr(51) T-boned Wallace in the left quarter panel taking his car out of the race as well. Just after going back to green Alex Bowman(88) and AJ Allmendinger(47) got together, also in Turn 3. Sending Allmendinger to the garages and Bowman out of contention. With Bowman crippled, Jimmie Johnson(48) virtually clinches the 15th playoff spot. Bowman remains on the playoff bubble. It seems everyone is on a different pit stop strategy. Cars are ducking onto pit road in an effort to gain a track position improvement with regular pit stops at the end of Stage 2. Surprise Stage Winner Out of nowhere, Matt Kenseth was working his way to the front. When several cars in front of him pitted with 3 laps to go, he inherited the lead. Take a Stage win anyway you can get it. Especially when it’s a huge boost for a team that has struggled all year. The Final Stage The closing Stage of the race started with William Byron(24) in the lead and Bowyer in 2nd. Harvick, Hamlin, and Kyle Larson(42) rounded out the top 5. No team can complete the race without another pit stop for fuel. When those stops occur and how cleanly they are executed will determine who wins The Brickyard 400. Bowyer, Ryan Blaney(12), Kurt Busch, and Keselowski, all led during the closing laps of the race. When the pit stops cycled through Hamlin held the lead with Bowyer in 2nd. Debris on the front stretch brought out the caution 18 laps from the finish. Late Restart Hamlin, Bowyer, Jamie McMurray(1), Harvick, and Jones are the top 5 cars heading into Turn 1 with 13 laps to go. Hamlin jumps to the lead with Bowyer following in 2nd. Bowyer has to fight off a challenge from McMurray but holds onto the 2nd position. This allows Hamlin to stretch his lead. With 7 laps to go Landin Cassill(00) and Jeffrey Earnhardt(96) get together in Turn 3. The late race restart should be exciting. Fighting For the Win This time the restart line-up is Hamlin, Bowyer, Keselowski, McMurray, and Jones. Hamlin took the lead into Turn 1, followed by Bowyer and Keselowski, with Jones in 4th. Keselowski had the freshest tires and they helped him pass Bowyer. He set his sights on Hamlin. The two cars banged doors for a lap and Keselowski made the pass. Jones passed Bowyer and Hamlin for 2nd. A great finish for the Byron, Michigan native. Keselowski’s victory was the first for Roger Penske. With all of his successes, 17 wins in the 500, he had never won the Brickyard 400. The win was also the 499th for the Penske Organization in all forms of racing they compete in. Stage Results Stage 1 Laps: 50 Stage 2 Laps: 50 Final Stage Results Stage 3 Laps: 60 Race statistics * Lead changes: 9 among different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 10 for 39 * Red flags: 0 * Time of race: 3 hours, 6 minutes and 35 seconds * Average speed: Media Television NBC Sports covered the race on the television side. The broadcast was produced similarly to NBC's Watkins Glen International race broadcasts. Rick Allen and Steve Letarte had the call in the booth for the race. Motor Racing Network broadcaster Mike Bagley called from Turn 2, Dale Earnhardt, Jr. called from Turn 3, and Jeff Burton called from Turn 4. Dave Burns, Parker Kligerman, Marty Snider and Kelli Stavast reported from pit lane during the race. Radio Indianapolis Motor Speedway Radio Network and the Performance Racing Network jointly co-produced the radio broadcast for the race, which was simulcast on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio, and aired on IMS or PRN stations, depending on contractual obligations. The lead announcers and two pit reporters were PRN staff, while the turns and two pit reporters were from IMS. Standings after the race ;Drivers' Championship standings after Playoffs reset ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. References 2018 Brickyard 400 Category:2018 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series Category:2018 in sports in Indiana Category:September 2018 sports events in the United States